I've Just Seen a Face
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Seth is now living with the Cullen’s. They are now moving to Michigan and starting high school all over again. What happens when he imprints unexpectedly? What if his imprint can’t love him?
1. Girl

**This is my new story! My first one about Seth, so I hope you like it! And this first chapter is mostly to get everything set up. I promise the story will get exciting.**

**I've Just Seen a Face**

**Chapter 1: Girl**

**Seth POV**

Here we are, moving to Laurium, Michigan. I have never heard of this town. I decided to go with the Cullen's. Carlisle agreed to let me come. I think it was more about Jake than anything. I think Carlisle knew Jake needed another wolf.

So here we are, starting at a new high school. Now I get to go through high school all over again. This is a real treat. I enrolled as a freshman with Nessie. Jake is a sophomore with Bella, Edward, and Alice. Then Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are juniors. We all had our back stories, incase any one asked.

Everyone was flabbergasted. I could tell everyone was checking us out. All of the guys were checking out Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Rose. Edward was getting defensive. It has got to be the worst for him, with the mind reading. Plus all of the guys are thinking of his wife and daughter. I could see Edward tense up as we pasted a group of boys. He wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her closer. Then I heard the whispers.

"Are they all together?"

"How are they together, they are all siblings. I saw in the office."

"No, they can't be together."

"What about that boy with out anyone?"

"Yeah, he is cute."

"It doesn't look like he is with anyone."

"Not for long, watch out ladies. I am getting a boyfriend this year."

I looked straight at the group of girls I just heard talking. As soon as I looked at them, they became quiet. I still looked at each of their faces. I felt nothing. I guess I won't be with one of them. As we walked into the school, I could smell something. It wasn't human. I couldn't figure out what it was. Jake distracted me then.

"Here's your schedule. I think you have the same classes as Nessie."

I didn't even know we had gone to the office. Nessie grabbed me to go to first period. First period just happened to be Geometry. I have never been good at math, so this should be fun. As we were walking I caught the sent again. It smelled woodsy, but with a dash of citrus. It smelled wonderful, but I still couldn't tell what it is. I want to follow it but Nessie would be nosey and want to go with me. It felt like something I had to do on my own. We got to Geometry, and got proofs thrown at us right away. Oh yeah, the rest of the year should be fun.

All morning I could smell the same woody citrus sent. I could never pinpoint where it comes from. Nessie and I got to lunch and we went to sit with the rest of the Cullen's. As I was walking to their table, I bumped into someone and books went flying. Then I smelled it. It was the same sent I have smelled all morning. I looked up to find the most beautiful girl. I bent down to pick up the books I made her drop.

"I am sorry, I wasn't looking. I am Seth by the way."

"Hello Seth, I am Courtney. It's okay. I should have watched were I was going."

From that moment I knew I was destined for her. I didn't want anything to hurt her, I love her. I have finally imprinted. I regained my self, "Hello Courtney. I really am sorry."

"It could happen to anyone."

I smiled and parted ways. I can't believe I have imprinted. She is perfect. Now I just have to tell her. That will be fun.

I couldn't quit thinking about Courtney. I know Edward was getting angry at my thoughts. But I love her, and I wanted to talk to her again. I loved the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair, and the color of her eyes. Her eyes were the most vibrant clear blue I have ever seen. When I look into them, I get lost in the depth. Her hair reminded me of the most perfect silk. The color was the blackest black, almost the exact color of mine. Her face was heart shaped, and perfect. I have only met her once but already all of her features are burned into my mind. Before I knew it the bell rang to go to the next class. Nessie and I left to go to Chemistry. We walked into the separate science building. The building was the only separate building in the school. Everyone was freezing except me and Nessie. They looked at us weird. I guess I should have worn a coat. But when your body temperature is 107 degrees Fahrenheit, you don't need a coat. We got to the Chemistry room and found the teacher.

"Hello I am Seth Black, and this is Renesmee Masen. We are new students."

"Hi, I am Mr. Heigle. This is Chemistry. Renesmee you can take a seat right there next to Warren. And Seth you can take a seat at the table in the back, your partner should be here soon."

I nodded and Nessie went to sit by Warren. Warren looked like the biggest nerd I have seen. His glasses were taped at the nose. I felt sorry for him. I guess bullies go to him. I am going to try and get that to stop. No one should have to face that.

I sat down in my seat and waited. The tardy bell rang and I still didn't have a table partner. The class was working on balancing chemical equations, something I was really good at. I didn't pay attention much to Mr. Heigle. My thoughts drifted off toward Courtney. I didn't even hear the door open. It barley registered to me that someone sat down next to me. I looked over to find a large guy sitting next to me. He was muscular but not as big as me or Jake. His hair was shaggy, but not that long. He had dark skin tone, but yet lighter than mine. Seeing dark skin tone on someone from here was different. Most everyone has light skin, due to the weather. He turned to me.

"Hi, I am Jude, you must be new?"

"Yeah, I am new. The name is Seth."

He looked at me. "Where did you come from? Sorry I am just curious."

"It's okay who isn't curious about the new kid? I came from Chicago. My parents died when I was really little. My brother, Jake a sophomore, and I were left with no family or relatives. We got shipped off to an orphanage. We were found there by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had some other adoptive children and wanted one more. I was surprised that they didn't want a cute tiny baby, but they chose Jake. Jake said he would go, only if I went too. Carlisle and Esme almost didn't take us, but as you can tell, they decided to. Carlisle got offered a job up here and we moved."

"Oh, I am sorry about your parents."

"It happened along time ago, the only parents I have ever known are Carlisle and Esme. Is there anything I need to know about this school?"

"Well, have you had English yet?"

"I have it next."

"Well watch out for Mr. Henn. He is really old and has been at this school since like the dawn of time. He taught my parents. His class is strict. He will call on you even if you don't raise your hand. He also thinks that if books are out of print, then that means they are the best to use. Then there is his independent work. You have to watch extra movies and read extra books, then write papers on them. You get points for your papers. In order to get a good grade, you have to have about twenty points. One paper is around two points. I am guessing he will be your worst teacher, or best depending on how much you want an A."

"Wow, thanks. I will watch out for him."

We kept talking about teachers and students. I think I made a friend. Well according to me we are friends. The bell rang. I met up with Nessie at the door. We walked to English in silence. We don't talk much, but we understand each other. I walked into the English room.

"Hello, I am Renesmee and this is Seth, we are new students."

"Well good for you. Sit down and be attentive."

Jude wasn't exaggerating about Mr. Henn. Renesmee and I did as he said, we sat down next to each other. I watched all of the rest of the students file in. That's when I saw her. I saw Courtney, again. My memory did no justice to her beautiful features. I got lost in her beauty, yet again. As she came into my view better I saw something that enraged me. I saw a guy with his arm wrapped around her. She in turn had her arm around him.

* * *

**Did you like it so far? It's just getting started. . .**

**So now there is a nifty little review button below this you can use to tell me if you like it!**


	2. We Can Work It Out

**This is chapter 2. Yes I know it is shorter than chapter 1 but I wanted to stop the chapter at a certian point.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We Can Work It Out**

**Seth POV**

I couldn't believe that my Courtney had her arm around another guy. The guy was about the same size as Jake, but I was sure I could take him. He reminded me of Jude. Of course Courtney sat by me. I guess she wanted to be nice, since I am the new kid.

"Hey, you are Seth right?"

"Yeah, this is one of my sisters, Renesmee." I saw her look at both of us. "We are adopted. All of my siblings are, except Jacob he is my biological brother."

"You have more siblings?"

"Yeah, I have eight."

"Wow I only have one brother, and I think that is enough. Oh, this is Gavin." She pointed to the guy she walked in with.

He looked at me. I could see his features better now. His hair was a deep brown, almost black but not as dark as Courtney's. "Hey Courtney tells me you are the new kid."

Wow he is a bright one. I just smiled and nodded as I replied, "Yeah, today is my first day."

"How do you like Michigan?"

"Good, I met a guy last period, Jude, he warned me about Mr. Henn's class."

"You met Jude? He is one of my best friends."

"Oh, cool." I think I would actually like him, if he wasn't with my soul mate. Mr. Henn started class right after that. The class was reading _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne. I have read it before. It sounds like they are close to the end. Mr. Henn was asking our opinion of Hester. Like Jude said Mr. Henn called on me when I didn't raise my hand.

"You there, who are you?"

"I am Seth." I am glad I just told him my name ten minutes ago, and he already forgot.

"Well, Seth, what do you think of Hester? You did read the assigned chapters, right?"

"Yes, I read them. I think Hester is in a complicated place. First, there is Dimsdale who fathered Pearl. I can tell that Hester really loves him. But Chillingworth had to appear into the picture. Second, Hester is committed to Chillingworth. But she doesn't love him. She loves Dimsdale. Lastly, Dimsdale loves Hester more than Chillingworh ever can. Hester is the lonely adulteress that is caught in the middle of it all."

"Very good." That's all he said after my anaylsis. I zoned out after that. I thought about how this book is like my situation. I looked over at Courtney. I wondered if she will ever know how much I love her.

The dreaded first day is finally over. I found my love, and lost her all in the same day. No, I didn't loose her. There is just an obstacle I never would have foreseen. I still have to tell her. I am going to tell her.

We got home and Nessie wanted to go hunt. Jake and I went with her. We still need to phase regularly to keep our youth. Courtney was still on my mind when we phased.

_SETH!_

_What Jake?_

_I have been trying to get you attention for five minutes. Who is the girl?_

_She is my soul mate._

_You imprinted. Good for you!_

_No, not good._ Then I thought of English and her walking in with Gavin.

_Don't worry, who could resist you?_ Jake asked me.

_I can._ A female voice was now in my mind.

_Leah! Why are you here? I haven't seen you in what, six years?_

_I got bored, being away from home. I went back and you weren't there so I came to find you. With out a pack it gets lonely. Even if my pack now follows a herd of leaches._

_I hate to break the reunion, but do you smell that?_

As soon as Jake brought that up I smelled it. It smelled like a predator. But it also had a dash of human.

I turned around after hearing a growl. I saw Jake nudging Nessie towards the direction of the house. He wanted her to go home before we went after the sent.

"Jake I can handle whatever it is." Nessie almost screamed at Jake.

He shook his head and whimpered. I could tell Nessie knew Jake was telling her that he would feel bad if anything happened to her. Nessie reluctantly left.

_Okay, let's go after it. I know it's not a normal animal. Be prepared for anything_. Jake thought.

_Yes sir alpha sir._ Leah of course.

_And quit being a smart ass! _I think Jake is getting as annoyed as I am with Leah.

I followed behind Jake with Leah following me. I thought I have smelled this before, but I couldn't remember what it was. The sent started to get stronger. I still couldn't tell what the sent was, what it reminded me of. The trees started to thin. Before we knew it the sent led us into a small clearing. We stayed hidden but we could see six wolves. They were no ordinary wolves. They were werewolves. They looked like us, except for some small features. I guess La Push isn't the only place werewolves are at. I never would have thought there were more wolves.

Jake broke my train of thoughts. _Do you see that, more wolves. We need to go tell Carlisle. Let's get out of here before we are caught._

Just as we turned to leave, I saw it. Or rather I saw them, bright blue eyes as deep as the sea. They looked like Courtney's. I shook the thought of her from my mind. I didn't want my nosey sister to see. Although she probably already has.

As I was running behind Leah and Jake I smelled another weird sent. What is with all of these scents? I focused my mind on the ground and the trees. I didn't want to draw any attention to me leaving. I wanted to phase back so bad. I wanted Leah out of my head. I could deal with Jake, but Leah is too much. Since I didn't have clothes, and I didn't know what I was going to find, I didn't phase.

I ran about twenty miles, give or take a few hundred feet, when I came across another clearing. In the clearing was a little boy of about five. I was interested in this little boy. Why is he here? Why is he here alone? Who is he? I was so preoccupied with the boy I miss calculated a step. I stepped on a large twig. I didn't think it made that loud of a noise. But as soon as I stepped on the twig the little boy jumped. In mid air the boy turned into a wolf. He must be with the other wolves. But phasing at six? I took a few steps forward until I heard a growl.

"Get away from him."

I turned around to find the angered protective mother.

* * *

**Oh NO! A cliffie! Well chapter three should be up soon. I am really liking this story, and will probably focus on writing this one more than my others.**

**Now you can click the little button below and review, if you want to!**


	3. Everybody Has Something to Hide

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I pretty much wrote this chapter in English. I have to do something during the boring lectures.**

**I do not own Twilight, nor am I Stephenie Meyer. If I was Stephenie Meyer than I would own Twilight. And I still do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everybody Has Something to Hide**

**Seth POV**

"Get away from him."

I turned around to find the angered protective mother. I found my sister. She had phased back and was carrying something. She threw what she was holding at me. It was a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Go phase back to human form. We need to talk."

I phased. When I returned I found her cradling the little boy who was back in human form. I noticed before when he was a wolf he had chocolate brown fur with gray feet and a gray tail. I could tell that the gray was from Leah, but I wasn't sure what the brown was from. Now looking at the little boy, I could see some of Leah in him. He also had some features from his dad. I assumed it was his dad. Even thought I don't know his father is, some of his features looked familiar. I walked into the clearing.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah? I am your brother, I have the right to know I am an uncle! I could have helped you."

"Seth calm down. You are going to scare Alexander."

"You named him Alexander?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? Anyways, when I found out I was pregnant, I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want any trouble with the pack. I originally went back to La Push to tell Alexander's dad, that he is a father. When I got there, I found out you had left. I didn't want to face Alexander's dad with out you beside me. You are my little brother, and I want you there when I tell him that he has a kid."

I have never seen this side of Leah. No since the whole thing happened between her and Sam. It shocked me to hear that she needed me. I brushed this off and sat down beside her. I sighed then turned to her, "The father doesn't know he is a father? Who is that father Leah?"

She paused, almost like she was trying to remember the father. I knew differently, she just didn't want to tell me. "Leah, come on, just tell me. I can help you better if I know."

Leah took in a deep breath. "You should know Alexander's full name to begin with. When he was born I named him Alexander Quil Clearwater-Ateara, after his father."

"What? His father is Quil? How is he the father? What about Claire?"

"Clam down Seth. It was six years ago, Claire was still very young. Jake told hi-"

"Jake? What does Jake have to do with this?" I was getting very confused, and irritated. Quil couldn't have a kid. There is no way he had one with my sister.

"Calm down Seth." Her voice was getting demanding. "Jake once told Quil that he could date other girls. He said that Claire wouldn't be that angry. That she would understand.

"A few nights after everything happened in the meadow, I was running. I heard someone. I followed the sound and scents through the forest. I met Quil there. We talked about everything that had happened, we talked about nothing. We talked for hours. We found out that we had a lot in common. One thing led to another, and well you can tell what happened.

"That was the last time I saw Quil. Actually that was a lie. After I found out I was pregnant I went to go tell him. I found him at First Beach. He was there with Claire. Quil looked so happy with Claire, like nothing bad could go wrong. He was playing with her in the sand. I can remember it almost as if it was yesterday. Claire was trying to burry Quil in the sand. That is when I bolted."

I could tell she was going to say more, but was cut off by a small little voice.

"Mommy, who is that?" Alexander finally let down his silent façade.

"That is your Uncle Seth. He is my brother." I could hear the love and care in her voice as she talked to her son.

I smiled my warmest smile. "Hello Alexander. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I am five and one fourth."

"Wow, you are big!"

"Yeah, mommy always says I grow too much."

"Do you grow too much?"

"I grow fast, like a racecar! Varoom!"

Alex kept making racecar noises and started running around. I looked at Leah. I could see in her eyes that she was proud of him. I could almost feel the love radiating off of her.

"He is quite full of energy, huh?"

"Yeah, you aren't mad at Alex?"

"Why would I be mad at Alex? I was a little angry at you in the beginning, mostly because you didn't tell me about him before. Yeah, I was a little surprised. I have only spent a few minutes with him, but I already love him. I can tell he will be a great nephew. I am glad I am an uncle." I turned to Alex who had quite being a racecar for the time being, "Do you want to go meet your uncle Jake?"

"Seth," Leah warned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him who the father is. It might hurt Jake more because of how good of friends he was with Quil before the change."

Leah nodded. I was interrupted by tugging on my shirt. I looked down to find Alex looking up at me.

"Who is Uncle Jake?"

"Uncle Jake is my very best friend. I know he will want to meet you."

"Yeah! Let's go meet Uncle Jake."

We ran to the Cullen's house. I let Alex go in front, that way I could watch him better. We made it back to the Cullen's house. I found Jake and Nessie outside talking to Carlisle. Alex started running forward. I grabbed him before he could surprise Jake.

"I think we shouldn't surprise Uncle Jake."

"Okay!" Alex did sound excited. I sat him down and started to walk forward. I felt a tug on my shirt. I found Alex looking shy and nervous. "Uncle Jake is okay. But I will protect you." I swung him on to my back so he could wrap his arms around my neck

I walked forward, so Jake could see me. His attention turned to me and immediately his eyes focused on the hands around my neck.

"Hey Jake," I said casually.

"Seth." I could hear the anger in his voice. I could see him shaking. I have no idea why he was so angry.

"Jake calm down. Don't do anything stupid." Leah warned him before she stepped out of the trees. I could feel her grabbing Alex and trying to get him off of my back.

"No, I want to stay with Uncle Seth!"

Jake's eyebrows raised, "Uncle Seth? So you didn't steal this child?"

Alex answered his question, before any one else could say anything. "No body stole me. My mommy is right there. And this is my Uncle Seth. Mommy says he is her brother."

"And who might you be?" Renesmee asked in a sweet voice.

"I am Alex. Alexander Quil Clearwater-Ateara. That is me, Alex!"

I saw the look on Jake's face as soon as Alex said that. His jaw dropped. About two seconds after Alex told Jake his full name, Edward appeared with Bella. Edward probably heard the thoughts in Jacob's head. I guess his thoughts weren't good by the worried look on Edward's face. Jake was the first to speak. "Leah, what is this child talking about?"

"Jacob, calm down. You are making Jasper angry. He is about ready to break everything in the house." Alice appeared with Jasper. Jasper did look pretty angry.

Leave it to Alex to break the silence. "Uncle Jake, how come you are mad?" I could feel Alex wrap his arms around my neck tighter.

Jake turned to Leah, "Leah, explain." The harshness in his voice even worried me. All of a sudden the arms around my neck vanished. Then I felt something furry rub against my feet. I looked down to find a small chocolate brown and gray wolf.

"Thanks Jake, you scared him." Jake looked stunned, as did the rest of the Cullens. Leah picked up Alex to comfort him.

"Leah, please explain this." It was Carlisle, who spoke for the first time since I showed up.

"It is true. Alex's father is Quil Ateara. It was a one time thing. When I found out I was pregnant I went to tell Quil. I just couldn't ruin his life with this. But now the more I think about it, the more I think I should tell him. I went back to La Push a few days ago to tell Quil. But I couldn't go through with it with out Seth. I wanted some support, instead of just running up to Quil and saying, 'You have a son,' and then running away. I wouldn't do that."

"Leah, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jake sounded concerned.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. At the time it made more sense to run, than anything else."

"I am just curious Leah, but why is your son now a wolf?" Of course by now Emmett had joined us with his brilliant question. Rosalie was still inside, probably not wanting to spend her free time with, dogs.

"He has werewolf genes." Leah said almost like she was bored.

"I know that, but I thought werewolves had to be around vampires to change. I also didn't think they changed until later on in life."

I was also wondering that question. I just didn't voice it.

Leah did her best to answer it, "He is around vampires. But I get your question. I am guessing that because both of his parents were werewolves, he has more of the gene in him. He really can't control it. He usually phases when he is frightened." As soon as Leah was done answering the question, Alex phased back. Like us, his clothes tore when he phased. I didn't notice until now that Leah had a bag with her. She pulled some clothes out for him and changed him.

Despite how scared Alex was of Jacob, he still ran up to him after Leah was done changing him. "Uncle Jake, do you like fast cars?"

Jake looked surprised at this question, but put on a smile. "Yeah I do like fast cars."

"That's awesome! I like racecars! Varoom!" For the second time that day Alex became a racecar.

Jacob chucked at Alex, "Wow, you are a fast racecar." Jacob turned to Leah as Alex was still running around. "Leah, I am sorry. You took me by surprise. You have a son, and I accept that. Let's just leave it at that."

Esme walked up, "Are you going to stay with us, Leah?"

"Oh, Esme are you sure you want me here? I don't want to impose." Was my sister just courteous to a vampire? I know with Esme it is hard not to be courteous, but Leah isn't courteous to anyone. At least the Leah I knew six years ago wouldn't have been that nice to a vampire.

"Of course! But you know that you will have to go to school. Don't worry about Alex, he can stay here with me."

I could tell she was weighing the pros and cons of living with vampires. I wasn't sure what she would choose. The Leah I remember would have said no as soon as Esme suggested it. I guess after she had Alex, her views changed.

"Alex, would you like to stay here with Uncle Jake and Uncle Seth for a while?" Leah asked her son.

"Yes, yes, yes! Uncle Seth, I get to stay with you!"

"I am so happy! Now we can play together all the time!"

Alex ran off pretending to be a helicopter now. I turned to Leah.

"I never would have imagined you would live with the Cullens."

She looked at me. "I know. I had to consider what is best for Alex. I thought it would be better for him to sleep in a bed every night and not the ground."

I nodded understanding. "So, when are you going to tell Quil?"

She looked at me with angry eyes. It was almost as if she was angry at me for brining it up. "I was planning on not telling him."

"Leah, you need to tell him. Now that Jake knows it is only a matter of time until Quil will find out."

"I guess you are right. I will tell him, in a few weeks."

Esme was ushering us all inside. Those of us, who needed to sleep, went to bed. Tomorrow is another day of school. Tomorrow I will see Courtney again. Tomorrow I my heart will break, for the second time since arriving at Michigan.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I have no clue when I will update. It should be soon, but I have no idea!**


	4. Act Naturally

**This is Chapter 4, as you can tell. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Twilight; I only own Alexander, Jude, Courtney, and Gavin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Seth POV**

I looked at the clock, 6 a.m. It couldn't be time for school already. I don't want to go to school. I didn't want to see her with _him_, again. As much as I didn't want to see her with that guy again, I still needed to see her. I don't think I could live if I could never see her again. At least now my true sister would be with me.

We arrived at school, and I went with Leah to get her stuff from the office. I couldn't quit thinking about Courtney. Leah knew something was up, but didn't comment. Leah broke my thoughts. "What is your first period?"

I looked at her schedule, "We have the same classes. I think who ever enrolled you planned that."

"Good, I don't want to go to this weird school where no one knows me. First class, Geometry."

I grabbed Leah and Renesmee, and we walked to Geometry. As I walked with my sisters towards math class, I caught Courtney's sent again. Her sent was even better than I remembered. I was lost for a moment in her sent and memories. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher, Mr. Edmore. I guess I was supposed to answer a question. Good thing Leah wrote it down on her note book so I could see. I answered correctly making a mental note to thank Leah later.

The next thing I knew, it was lunch. I loaded up my try, much to Nessie disgust. We all walked to our table. I spotted Courtney across the room. I could see she wasn't smiling. I didn't know what was wrong. I wanted so badly to go sit next to her, and comfort her. I refrained myself. The next thing I knew, the bell rang and I had to go to Chemistry. I took my seat by Jude. The teacher noticed there weren't any empty tables, so he brought another stool up to mine and Jude's table for Leah to sit at.

"Hey Jude."

Jude looked up at me and noticed Leah sitting down, "Hey Jacob, who is this?"

"This is my other sister, Leah."

He looked at her and I thought I saw something flash across his face. I ignored it. "Hello Leah, so it's your first day?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, I wasn't feeling good yesterday. So I started a day later than the rest of my family." We thought that would be the best explanation for Leah's lateness.

Jude nodded. Class started, we were still working on balancing chemical equations so I zoned out again. I thought about Courtney and why she looked sad at lunch. I didn't want anything to hurt her. Before I knew it class was over. It excited me that I get to see Courtney next period. I really needed to talk to her. Well, I really wanted to talk to her. I kept my pace with Nessie and Leah. We arrived soon enough. I sat where I did yesterday. Leah sat beside me and Nessie beside her. Then I saw her. I saw Courtney walking in. She looked even beautiful than yesterday, I didn't even think that was possible. She took her place by me. I took great notice in seeing that Gavin wasn't with her. He walked in on his own, and took a seat in the back of the class room. I was eager to know why his arm wasn't around Courtney. I was eager but I didn't want to push Courtney away.

"Hey Court, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Seth. Nothing." Then I saw her eyes focus on Leah.

"Oh, this is on of my sisters Leah." Leah smiled knowing exactly who Courtney was, and how I felt about her.

"Wow, more family."

I couldn't help myself, it was like word vomit. I had to ask about Gavin. "So, why isn't Gavin sitting with us today?" I regretted it as soon as I spoke the words. Her face twisted into a hurt look. I wanted a DeLorean so I could fly back to the past and take back the words. Sadly I don't own a DeLorean time machine, so I couldn't take back the words.

She tilted her head down. "We had a fight." I thought she was going to continue. It seemed like she was going to continue. But never did.

"Oh, I am sorry." I desperately wanted to talk to Courtney more. But, I didn't want to scare my soul mate away.

Class started then, and I couldn't ask her anymore. I listened to Mr. Henn's boring lecture on _The Scarlet Letter_. Since I have read it I didn't listen. I thought about Courtney. Could it be possible that her and Gavin aren't together any more. When the bell rang, I took a chance.

"Hey Courtney."

She turned and looked at me. "Yeah, Seth."

I didn't know how to phrase my words. My tongue was tied. Finally I just blurted it out. "What are you doing after school?" She looked stunned. I shouldn't have said it. I should have just kept my mouth shut. "I was just wondering, because I wanted to take you to my favorite place. You know, so you can get your mind off everything."

Her face went from stunned to comfort. She smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe this. Me and Courtney alone. My heart started to flutter. I smiled back, "Okay, wait for me after school I will pick you up."

My last class of the day was study hall. I skipped it. I wanted to go home and get my car, so I could take Courtney to my favorite spot. I ran home to get my vintage 1967 Shelby Cobra G.T. 500. I loved this car, from its white paint to its wood steering wheel, to its blue racing stripes. I also loved to show it off. I was grateful that Rosalie was willing to look at it, and help with the engine. Between her and Jake the cars were well taken care of.

I pulled up at school just as the bell rang. I parked up front, got out, and leaned against it waiting for Courtney. Jude came out before her, however. He saw my car, and freaked. I knew he would. Just talking to him in Chemistry really let me know the type of guy he was.

"Wow, Seth is this your car?" His mouth was still hanging open.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Why have I never seen it before?"

"I don't like to drive it that much, you gotta keep it nice."

"Yeah, yeah." Just then I quit listening to Jude. I felt bad, but I saw Courtney. Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat. I can't really explain it. She saw me. I was glad I skipped last period.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Courtney, are you ready to go?"

Jude looked at us, and realized what was going on. "Oh, well I should be going now."

Courtney and I smiled as I helped her into the passenger seat. I drove to a small country road near my house and took my car into its rightful garage. I hated that when put my car into its garage I have to go through a gravel road.

"Why are we stopping?" Courtney's face looked perplexed.

"We are going to hike from here." I answered.

She smirked, "I like hiking." I nodded in agreement.

I was taking her to my favorite spot so far. I was taking her to the place where I met my nephew for the first time. I could see Courtney was no klutz. I was glad, it would make the mile and a half hike on the shorter side. We made it there in good time. I led her into the clearing, and heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned around to face her. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I found it by accident yesterday. I thought it was the most perfect place to go and think."

She nodded and sat on the ground. I followed and sat by her. We both stretched out and laid down. We sat there looking at the clouds. I had no idea how long we laid there thinking. It could have been minutes or hours. I knew I never wanted to leave. Then I heard something. I sat up with my eyes focusing near where I heard the sound. From the corner of my eye I saw Courtney's beautiful blue eyes on me. Through the trees I saw a glint of yellow. Then I turned my head and saw a flash of grey. As soon as I saw the grey color a large blonde wolf appeared. Right next to the blonde wolf was a black wolf. I recognized them as some of the wolves we saw yesterday before I met Alex. I phased right away, no bothering to take my clothes off. I regretted right away remembering that I had no clothes here. I had also forgotten that Courtney was there. I looked over and saw Courtney standing there with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that I made such a huge mistake. I can't blame her for not wanting to be around a freak.

_You're not a freak, Seth._

_Shut-up Leah._

I saw Courtney turn around say something to the wolves. Did she know them? I didn't know how she would know them.

_Come on Seth. We need to phase back._

_Yeah I wouldn't mind phasing back, except I don't have any clothes._

_Yes you do. I put some near here with some extra stuff of mine and Alex's._

_Okay. _

_Jake is on his way. I told him to come with some extra clothes._ We changed and returned to the clearing.

I found Courtney in the clearing. I was surprised that she was still there. I thought she would have left already. I didn't see the other two guys in the clearing until one talked.

"Seth, I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Oh No! It's a. . . Cliffie! I am sorry, this just felt like the right spot to stop. I already have some of chapter 5 written, so maybe it will be up soon. I have three others stories I am writing. Plus I think I am going to write a sequel to New Students, again. So, yay.**

**I hope you like it. If you did, please review. . . if you didn't, also please review! Just review if you want!!**


	5. Ask Me Why

**Here is chapter 5! I know it took a while, but school has been crazy and I have been crazy busy! I hope you like it, I am hopeing to get more chapters up of various stories.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: Ask Me Why**

**Seth POV**

I knew I was busted now. I can't believe I was stupid enough to phase in front of Courtney.

"Courtney, I can explain all of this-"

"Jake I understand that you are a werewolf."

I was surprised. How did she know what I was? Is it possible…

"Jake I had a feeling you were a werewolf since the first day of school. There is something you should know,-"

At that moment a tiny brown and grey wolf came sprinting into the clearing. He ran straight towards me and jumped into my arms. "Alex…" I warned.

I looked into Courtney's surprised eyes.

"Jacob, what is that?"

It was as if Alex heard her question and phased. Courtney looked even more surprised at the naked five year-old in my arms. Leah was at my side with clothes for Alex, and I handed him over.

"He is my nephew, Alexander."

Her expression changed from surprised to understanding. She probably thought Alex was my son.

"Why did he phase? Isn't he too young, we didn't start phasing until we got into high school, not pre-school?" I looked at Jude as he said this. How did he know about phasing? Unless. . .

"Because both of his parents are werewolves." Leah informed them.

It looked like Jude had another question, but never got to ask it. Jake appeared.

"Seth, what did you do?"

I looked at him surprised, why did he think I did anything.

"I didn't do anything Jake."

He now just noticed the three extra bodies in the clearing. "And who are you?"

Gavin spoke up. "I am Gavin and this Courtney and Jude. We are just like you."

They are werewolves? Why did I not know this before?

"Ahh, so I guess you know what the Cullens are."

A strange look of anger mixed with hatered washed over Gavin's face. "Yes, we know. And we want all of you gone. We don't want any leeches on our land."

I growl escaped Jake's lips. I know it was because of what Gavin said about the Cullens mostly about Renesmee. Jake is protective of Renesmee.

"Don't you ever talk about them like that! You don't even know them." I could hear the venom flowing out of his mouth with his words.

"Gavin, enough!" Courtney's voice echoed throughout the clearing. I could almost see the anger radiating off of her.

"Hey, the Cullens are okay. They feed off animals, not humans." I couldn't just stand there. So I tried to calm everyone down, if only Jasper were here.

"As far as you know, sure. There is always the possibilities to cheat."

Gavin's words got lost, due to Jake's instant phasing. Before I knew it, Alex was in my arms and Leah was in her wolf form pushing Jake into the forest.

I turned to the other three in the clearing. They all had fear on their face crossed with shock. "I am sorry about that. Jake gets protective about the Cullen's ever since he imprinted on Renesmee."

Courtney looked at me with a questioning look. I expected her to ask the question, but Jude did instead. "What is imprinting?"

That wasn't the question I thought was coming. I thought I would hear something about how he could imprint on a half vampire. Is it possible they don't know about imprinting?

"You don't know about imprinting?" They shook their heads. "It is when you look at someone and know you are destined to be with them for your life time. As soon as Jake saw Renesmee he didn't want anything to hurt her, physically or verbally."

They all looked at me stunned. I guess the first time you hear about imprinting, it does kind of shock you. From the moment you see a person, you are with them forever.

Leah returned to the meadow before we could say anything else about imprinting.

"Seth, you should probably get back. Jake needs you to help him calm down."

I nodded, "I guess we will see each other at school tomorrow?"

They all nodded their heads. I threw Alex on my back and ran towards the house. I couldn't help but think about Courtney. Now that she knows about imprinting I want her to know that I can't live with out her.

* * *

I finally got Jake calmed down. I didn't know Gavin could cause Jake to react like that. I was in my room when I heard a knock on my door followed by "Seth, we need to talk."

I didn't need to say anything, Leah walked into my room anyways.

"Seth, I have been thinking, and I think for spring break we should go somewhere."

I looked at her, "You mean somewhere like Mexico?"

She shook her head, "No, somewhere like La Push." I let her pause to take a deep breath, "I think I am ready to tell Quil about Alex, and to tell everyone else."

"Are you sure Leah? We could always wait until summer. Spring break is only three weeks away."

"I know when spring break is, Seth. I just want to do it now. If I don't do it now, I think I am going to chicken out. It's like ripping off a band-aid, do it quick and fast."

All I could do was nod. "Okay, we will go during spring break. We should probably call mom, and let her know."

"Okay, but not know. We will call later but not now."

I nodded, and Leah left. I feel asleep thinking about Courtney.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be in LaPush!**

**Now you can review and tell me if you like it!**


	6. I Forgot to Remember to Forget

**Here is the newest chapter. It's Leah centric, but don't worry I will get back to Seth. Yes I know this one is short but it felt right to stop where I did. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Forgot to Remember to Forget**

**Seth POV**

"Are you sure about this Leah? Mom can be a force of her own."

"Seth, we are here. Mom deserves to know." We were both standing on the sidewalk facing our house. The house where we grew up. The roof where I fell from and broke my arm. The tree that I ran into with my bike when I was 9. Nothing has changed but it feels like everything has.

"Uncle Seth, how come we are just standing here? Why don't we just go into the house you and mommy are staring at?" Alex looked up at me with curious eyes.

"You make a good point Alex." I turned to Leah, "Let's go in."

She nodded. We walked up the steps and rang the door bell. It seemed like the right thing to do. It's been to long, we couldn't just walk in.

The door opened and moms head pokes out. Her unusually comforting head. I had forgotten how much I missed her until now. "Seth! Leah! Oh my Lord. Look at you two." She ran up and hugged us.

"Mom, it's good to see you too." I answered hugging her back.

We pulled away and mom finally spotted Alex. She knelt down so she was almost eye level with him. "And who might you be?"

Leah was going to say something but was too late. "I am Alexander Quil Clearwater-Ateara. But you can call me Alex."

Mom looked shocked. She stood up and looked Leah in the eye. "I am guess he is yours since there is no female Ateara that Seth could have procreated with."

Leah nodded looking down. "Yes mom. But if you knew the whole story then-"

"The whole story. The whole story Leah? You had a child, my grandchild, with out telling me. You had a child, my grandchild, without being married first. You had a child, my grandchild, all alone with no one there to help."

At that point I grabbed Alex. "We will be at the beach if you need anything." And I left Leah alone to sort things out with mom.

"Uncle Seth, who was that nice lady that you mommy were talking to? And where are we going?"

"Well Alex, that lady in there is your grandma. She is mine and your mommy's mommy. And we are going to the beach. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!"

Alex and I hung out at the beach throwing rocks, splashing water, and building sand castles. Before I knew it I saw Leah approaching us.

"How was it with mom?" I asked her curious.

"Okay. After I got her calmed down, I told her the whole story. I think she wants to officially meet her grandson. But I thought I would wait a little while longer."

I nodded. "One down one to go." I looked up hearing someone approaching. "Speak of the devil."

Leah looked up too to find Quil Ateara himself.

* * *

**Again, it was short. But I still want to know what you think so review! The next part should hopefully be up tomorrow, but I am not sure I will get it done when I can since prom is this weekend.**

**So click the little button and review now!**


	7. Let It Be

**So this is chapter 7. It is the last chapter. I have to weed out some stories. I have to many I am writing at the same time. But I was going to have this be the last chapter anyways.**

**I hope you liked the story!**

**Chapter 7: Let It Be**

**Leah POV**

"Leah what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for almost 6 years. Not since that night after the Volturi showed up."

I looked at the ground. "Quil. . . I. . . Well I. . ." Before I could say anything else a small chocolate brown and sandy tan wolf appeared at my side. "Alex." I said in a reprimanding voice.

Quil looked surprised. "Leah what the hell is that?" He asked motioning to Alex.

"Quil that's what we need to talk about, in private." He nodded. I squatted down to Alex's level. "Alex you have to stay with Seth, okay? I need to talk to Quil."

Alex shifted into human form, which I could tell shocked Quil.

Alex untied his shorts from his leg like Seth taught him and put them on. "Mommy, I want to go with you."

Quil looked from me to Alex. "Mommy? Leah. . . you need to explain."

I sighed. "So this is Alex… my son. Well he is your son too."

I saw anger flicker through his eyes. "Leah, how are you even sure?"

How could he even think I was lying to him? "Quil. The last time we saw each other, do you remember what happened between us?" He nodded, "What can that lead to?" He looked down at Alex, "Exactly. Plus you saw him. He can already phase. And why do you think that is? Because both of his parents are werewolves, that's why. Didn't you see his coat color? He has the exact colors as you and I."

Quil sat on the ground and buried his head in his hands. Seth walked over and scooped up Alex.

"We are going to go explore the waves." He walked into the trees with Alex in his hands.

"I know this is a lot to take in Quil."

He looked up at me, "Why couldn't you tell me sooner Leah? I had the right to know that I had a son walking around on the earth."

I nodded, "I know. I thought about telling you once I found out I was pregnant. But I came back and saw you with Claire. I didn't want to ruin the life you could have with her. But he grew older and started asking questions. I found Seth a few weeks ago and he helped convince me to tell you. So we came out here."

"So I have a son? Wait I don't even know his name."

I smiled, "It is Alexander Quil Clearwater-Ateara. And he wants to meet you. And I know you are with Claire but Alex needs a father."

Quil looked at me with a large smile. "You could have told me sooner. But I want to get to know him. Claire is only 10, but when she is older she will understand."

I smiled and called Seth to bring Alex over. The rest of the day was spent with Quil getting to know Alex.

We left just in time to get back for school. I left Alex with Quil for a few days. Alex wanted to stay with Quil and mom. I knew Seth wanted to get back to Courtney. They were almost inseparable these days. Seth had finally found his true love. Quil had found out about his son. And I was in a good place with Jude who told me how much he loved me. I knew now that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
